King Solar Flare
King Solar Flare is Princess Celestia and Princess Luna's father and Emperor Lunarlight's son. Bio King Solar Flare is the second in command of Equinelantis, next to his Father, Lunarlight. He lived in Equinelantis with his wife, Queen Starshine. Then one day, Starshine gave birth to a white alicorn filly with a pink mane. They named her: "Celestia". Years later when Celestia grow up into a young filly, Starshine gave birth to a blue alicorn filly with a light blue mane, in which they named her: "Luna." But then when Luna turned one Queen Starshine had died of cancer, leaving King Solar Flare to care for their daughters. He taught them everything he knew about Equestria as well as the moon and sun. But then, a terrible thing happened. War broke down. in order to save his daughters, King Solar Flare had to send them to a safer passage. After the war a large bolt of lightning hit the ocean and made a large tidal wave, and it starts heading towards the city. The Empress was then called upon by the City's sacride diamond and it made a shield around the city and it sank down. He was also the one responsible for writing "The King's Journey", he did so hoping that his daughters would find it and use it to find Equinelantis. Then years later, he and few of the guards began going out doing some scavanging. Then sometime later, they found an expediton group somewhere outside the city. Later they came across Celestia and Luna, who were injured. King Slar Flare saw this and he used his diamond necklace to heal them. Then when our heroes were just outside the city, the mask figures walk up. Luna then manages to communicate with the leader and when she introduces herself and Celestia, the leader then reveals his true self. After King Sloar Flare reveals his true self, and suprised to see his 2 daughters again. They share an embrace and then he is even more surpised to see that they have a family and that now he is a grandfather. Later, while they're exploring the city, he explains about how he and the rest of the kingdom lose their ability to read. And he shares about the power of the city. And he wishes to find out about the histrory of the city, the 3 then explore a pool of the secrets of the city and find out about the heart of the city. Then we they go back to the surface, they find Commander Poultry and his men armed and that the Commander lead, their old villains to get the diamond. Then after beating the emperor he discovers the way, in the great room with the sacride diamond, King Solar Flare, is choosen by the diamond, and he is bonded to it, and has turned into the diamond. After the villains leave with diamond, the Emperor then shares with his grandchildren and their family to come he explains about the diamond and it's power. The he explains how the diamond has developed a consciousness; it will find a royal host when Equinelantis is in danger. But if they stay bonded to the diamond they will lost. He then gives his diamond necklace to them and then transfers his magic into Thomas before he passes away. Not wanting to lose their father, Celestia decides to go after Poultry. But Ernie gave them few things about his father, he's never surprised and he has guns. Celestia thanks Ernie for the warning and she gets out Solar Beam while the rest of our heroes gun their guns ready. Our heroes even provide a few of the guards with guns too, Ash and his friends send out their Pokémon, Optimus and Thomas call the Dinobots and the Insect Bots and they took off. Meanwhile the villains blow up the top of the volcano preparing to leave. After the death of Poultry, the chains holding the crate break. And the Princesses fall to the ground and land with a hard beat. Then the rest of the airship crashes onto the ground, in which it causes the volcano to be unleashed. Quickly, they try to lift the crate with one of the ships but the hook breaks off. Don't wanting to lose their father the Princesses wrap a chain around the crate and lift it themselves help from Cadance, Skyla, and Yuna. They all manage to fly out of the volcano just as lava starts to flow out. Once they land back in the city Scor-Brein and Mantor use their claws to break open the crate and free King Solar Flare. The diamond somons giant statues and create a force feild, protecting the whole city from the lava. Then when the basalt cover falls to peices the King is release from the diamond's grasp and returned. He then embraces his daughters. As the chaos is over everyone is preparing to head back home. But the King has something else in mind. And thinks that the city should be resurfaced. So all alicorns young and old use their magic with help from the diamond, Blue Ruby, Black Pearl, Elements of Harmony, the Matrix of Leadership, The Train-Prime's Matrix, Shining Armor, and Twilight; the city then starts to rumble as a huge force feild engalfs the whole city. Then suddenly, the whole city starts to raise. Back on the surface, outside Canterlot, the ground starts to rumble. Some of the ponies then look to see what's going on then the ground opens up. The many ponies outside were astonished of the great city that stood before them. Our heroes then reveal King Solar Flare to public. Optimus tells Cross-Hars, Drift, and Hound to stay in Equinelantis. Then sends a message out to any other Autobots and Trainbots of how Equinelantis has returned and if they can, come to the great city to protect from anymore harm. Since then King Solar Flare resumes to ruling all of Equestria alongside his family and he lives today. Personality King Solar Flare is Trivia *King Solar Flare made his first appearance win Equinelantis: The Lost Equestrian Kingdom. * Category:HEROES Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Kings Category:Fathers Category:Sons Category:Grandfathers Category:Widowed Characters Category:Heroes who have lost loved ones Category:Alicorns Category:Unicorns Category:Leaders Category:Pure of Heart Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Bond Protectors Category:Seniors/Elders Category:Wise Characters Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Brian Griffin's Adventures allies Category:Princess Luna's family Category:OC ponies